


The Secret of the Marauders Map

by DWolfric



Series: Love is a Trial [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, James talks through Marauders Map, M/M, Mentions of m-preg, Mystical Map, Severus is Sad, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWolfric/pseuds/DWolfric
Summary: Severus finds out that he can speak to James though the Marauders Map. What does he find out? Will it change anything?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Old Fic] I came up with this when listening to Wizard Rock. Please let me know what you think! Hope you like it~

**Secret of the Marauders Map**

Severus scoffed as he eyed the piece of parchment that he had confiscated from the-boy-who-lived. It was a wonder that he managed to get it, considering that Remus Lupin had been right there. It was almost like he _wanted_ the Potions Master to have the paper.

He knew what it was. He remembered it from his school days; it was the Map.

What was it they called it? The Marauders Map? Yes, that was it. If that was the case, then why did Remus, who was a Marauder, let Severus have the parchment without an argument?

Well he was going to find out.

The Potions Master flicked his wand at the parchment before pointing the end of it in the middle; "Reveal" he ordered the paper in a cold tone.

_Mr. Moony would like to say that it's about time that Severus Snape got a hold of this Map._

Severus stared at the words as the formed then disappeared. That was… odd.

_Mr. Padfoot disagrees with Mr. Moony and would like to smack him for ever liking the idea of Snivelus having the Map._

The dark haired Wizard scoffed; that had to be Black. He never once got a long with him, even if James wanted them too.

_Mr. Prongs would like to register his astonishment that Severus still remembers him and would like to know if anything had changed._

Black eyes widened in shock at the words; Prongs was James, right? Would the parchment respond if he spoke to it? Would he be able to speak with James in some weird way? Severus was determined to find out.

"James?" he asked hesitantly.

The Map didn't respond for a moment before words began to appear.

_Mr. Moony would advise Severus to use a different name._

An eyebrow rose curiously before he spoke again, "Prongs?" he asked. He couldn't help but feel foolish using the nickname. He never had before, so it sounded odd to hear his voice form the syllables needed to form the name.

_Mr. Prongs acknowledges Severus Snape and would like to congratulate him for realizing that he could converse with that Map._

"But how can that be? You're dead." Severus said in a slightly weaker tone.

_Mr. Prongs regrets to inform Severus that he is in fact dead, but the Map can be used to converse despite that._

"So… I'm really talking to you and not just a piece of paper?" The Potions Master asked in a barely calm tone.

_Mr. Prongs admits that Severus is talking directly to him and not just the Map._

"That doesn't make sense though. Black, Remus, and Pettigrew," he said the name as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth, "are still living."

_Mr. Prongs admits that he doesn't understand it any more then Severus does. He thinks that perhaps he can communicate though the Map because he is dead. Mr. Moony, Mr. Padfoot, and Mr. Wormtail cannot._

"How did… Moony reply to me then?" Severus asked curiously, ignoring that fact that Wormtail had yet to speak.

_Mr. Prongs would like to inform Severus that it is an automated response. Usually, anyone who got a hold of the Map would be insulted._

"Why wasn't I insulted then?"

_Mr. Prongs admits that he added Severus Snape to the list of those who would not be insulted. At least by all except Mr. Padfoot. He wouldn't agree to not insult Severus._

"That makes sense," he admitted before he plopped down heavily in his arm chair, finally letting the situation reach him now that he got all of those questions out of the way.

"…I missed you." Severus murmured softly, staring at the parchment.

_Mr. Prongs admits that he missed Severus as well. It has been lonely without him._

"Can you speak normally, or do you have to reply like that?" he asked, though honestly didn't mind it.

_Mr. Prongs can only reply as the Map lets him, so he must respond this way. He wishes otherwise, however._

"It's all right. I don't mind so much." The Potions Master said softly as he pulled the Map slightly closer to his body. "…Why did you marry Lily?" He asked suddenly in a faintly broken tone.

Nothing happened for a long while before words began to slowly appear, as if James were being hesitant on the other side.

_Mr. Prongs would like to apologize to Severus Snape for leaving him. He panicked when he learned that Severus planned to continue on the path of Darkness and feared that he may lose his life._

Severus' eyes began to mist over slightly upon reading the words, though they continued a moment later.

_Mr. Prongs was right to worry, though it was not his own life he was worried about. He worried only about Severus and what may happen if the Dark Lord found out about his love for a Light Wizard._

It was getting harder for the Dark Wizard to see the words as he spoke softly, "You… worried that he would kill me…" he stated as his voice cracked slightly.

_Mr. Prongs admits that Severus is right. He regrets that he left as he may have been able to live happily with him, even if it was only for a short time._

"But… what about your son with Lily?" Severus asked suddenly; he had felt slightly betrayed when he had found out about Harry. He was tormented every time he looked at the boy, knowing full well that he was the object produced from something he could never have again.

_Mr. Prongs would like to admit that the child was not the son of Lily Evans._

Severus stared at the paper with a disbelieving expression. "Then whose is he?" He nearly growled. The idea of James having a child with anyone hurt.

_Mr. Prongs admits that this may shock Severus Snape and would advise that he remain seated._

A small frown down turned his lips as he waited for the following words to appear. He had to admit that he was curious.

_Mr. Prongs would like to inform Severus that he is the father of one Harry James Potter._

Black eyes widened as he stared at the words, reading them over and over until they disappeared. "H-how could that be…?" he asked aloud unintentionally.

_Mr. Prongs admits that he is somewhat confused on what had happened as well. He only knows that magic was involved and it needed to be hidden from the world. He went to Lily in fear and she agreed to help him._

"S-so… Harry is… my and your child…?" This was a lot to take in. It definitely wasn't something that he expected to learn from the Map. Definitely not.

_Mr. Prongs admits that this is true. He would like to request that Severus be nicer to his son from now on, though he doesn't expect it to be sudden._

"I… I'll try. I can't promise… It would be suspicious if I was suddenly kind to the boy…" Severus said hesitantly as he trails his fingers over the parchment.

_Mr. Prongs is aware of this and advises Severus to take it slow. Perhaps try to get to know the boy on a more personal level._

The black haired man nodded slowly as he closed his eyes. Oh how much he wished that James could be here with him. Finally he sighed and peered at the parchment once again.

"I… guess I'll have to give the Map back to P-… Harry then." Severus stated in a disappointed tone.

_Mr. Prongs agrees with Severus and will be waiting in the after life for him to arrive._

A faint sad smile formed on the Potion Master's lips, "I look forward to it."

_Mr. Prongs bids Severus Snape good day and admits that he enjoyed this short conversation._

"I did too. Goodbye Prongs…" he murmured.

_Mr. Prongs bids Severus farewell and knows that he and himself shall be together once again._

With those words, the Map went completely blank. Severus stared at it for a while longer before he gently pressed his lips to the paper.

"Goodbye James."

**-End-**


End file.
